


Waiting Game

by virtualkimber



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Jack, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Denial, Septiplier - Freeform, Teasing, Voyeurism, jacksepticeye - Freeform, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualkimber/pseuds/virtualkimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first fics I've ever written, edited by the lovely (and kinky) @lilbakonbit on AO3 and Tumblr! She was also the one to give me the idea for this fic!</p><p>After a suggestive morning cuddle session Mark gets needy, however Jack has another idea, to make him wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

Mark awoke feeling movement behind him in the bed, smiling to himself as he heard a small grunt come from the smaller man. Jack maneuvered around and, soon after, Mark felt his bare chest press up against his exposed back. Mark intertwined their legs together in response, snuggling back into Jack’s curved body.

 

Mark loved being the little spoon. He always felt so safe and adored, cozy in the arms of his boyfriend. He allowed his eyelids to close again, enjoying the warmth of the body against him and stillness of the morning. Jack’s breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck, making them stand on end. Mark absentmindedly wiggled back against his partner from the sensation, and the action was soon followed by a small, breathy giggle. He heard Jack snort softly, knowing Mark probably had that sweet sleepy smirk on his face.

 

Mark’s snickering amplified as he felt Jack reach his arm around his side and start to gently caress his tummy. He squirmed again as his boyfriend’s fingers brushed up his chest then slowly all the way down to his happy trail until he reached the top of his waistband. Jack continued to tease Mark’s bare torso up and down a couple more times, eliciting breathless giggles and subsequent squirming that brushed against Jack’s groin.

 

Mark’s laughter long faded into faint moans from his parted lips, as he kept his eyes closed. Occasionally, Mark would arch against Jack, his ass lightly grinding into the front of the Irishman’s boxers a little more each time. He could feel Jack’s cock stiffen with each graze of his ass against his crotch, causing a heat to spread through his core. Mark was already feeling needy and yearning for more touches as Jack continued to tease him with soft, slender fingers dancing across his warm skin. He felt Jack getting broader with his strokes, finally going past his waistband and drifting over his sensitive arousal. The first time had surprised Mark and he let out a breathy gasp, feeling satisfied with the direct contact but still wanting more. Images flashed through his mind of Jack pinning him down, stroking him with full force while staring at him ferociously. An involuntary shiver ran through him, pressing him closer to Jack, setting the rhythm of his hips rubbing back into his lover’s crotch to get his point across.

 

“Is my baby feeling needy already?” Jack purred in his ear, his Irish accent more prominent in the morning. He nibbled on the shell of Mark’s ear lightly as he anticipated a reply.

 

“Mmm, yes Sir,” Mark mumbled back, his tone breathy, low and wanting. Jack continued to pepper his ear with bites and kisses, but then removed himself from Mark’s side completely. Mark felt a chill on his backside as Jack slid out of bed, his body shivering from the loss of heat. He whipped around to see where he had gone to, only to see Jack standing up from the bed and sliding on sweatpants. Mark just caught a glimpse of Jack’s hardened member before he tucked it away under the fabric.

 

“What are y-?” Mark started to say, quickly interrupted by Jack’s next words.

 

“I want to try something new, my sweet. You seem so wound up, and the day has just begun. I want to see how long you can hold off… until you can’t help but touch yourself, begging for it…” Mark’s body tensed up at Jack’s slow, drawled out descriptions. He began squirming and whimpering, the thought of waiting gnawing at his nerves. In doing so, it had caused the blankets to rub against his sensitive lap, only exasperating his desire. Jack grinned devilishly, loving the sight of helpless Mark writhing in front of him.

 

“Though, I’m not sure it’ll be long as you’re already so touchy, kitten,” Jack leaned across the bed to brush his thumb along Mark’s jawline. His thumb moved to caressed Mark’s plump bottom lip, pulling it down slightly and releasing just to hear Mark’s soft whimper. He couldn’t believe this sweet bundle of nerves was all his.

 

“Please, Sir. I don’t want to feel this desperate and… achy all day. I want you to make me feel better,” Mark pleaded in vain, knowing once Jack had an idea, it was set. His eyebrows scrunched together as he gave a pouty look. He hoped if he looked convincing enough Jack would take care of him now like he so badly wished.

 

“Now, now, are you begging already?” Jack teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “C’mon you can do better than that.” Jack softened his gaze to flash Mark a sweet, loving smile. He was being a little mean, but he wanted to see how Mark would do with a loose concept instead of a rule. No punishment if he masturbated his problems away as soon as he left the room, but if he held off… he’d be showered in endless praise and a worthwhile reward.

 

Mark’s pouty expression faded as he realized he wouldn’t be able to whine his way out of this one. The heat from his core began radiating through him and into the blankets, making him even more uncomfortable. Jack leaned down again to plant a kiss on Mark’s fluffy hair before walking out of the bedroom, most likely to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and work on odds and ends. As he stepped out of the room, Mark let out a frustrated sigh and fell back against the pillows. His fingernails bit into his palms, trying his best to calm his arousal.

 

 _Fuck Jack and his stupid self-control_. He could hold off on a sexual urge for days if he had to, whereas Mark can be touched once and suddenly turns to putty in his partners’ hands.

 

_Fuck me and my high libido._

 

He spent a few moments contemplating if he wanted to wait it out and swim in the torturous arousal all day, not being able to concentrate on anything else, or just take care it right now. It would only take a few minutes, as Jack’s seductive words were still fresh in his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting them as far away from his crotch as he could. He finally just shook his head, trying to rid himself of the tempting idea of release and stood up. He could wait, right?

…

 

A few hours had gone by since Jack had requested that Mark hold off. It was mid-afternoon now, about 2pm or so. Mark didn’t feel he had much to celebrate, only ever focusing on how much longer he would resist. No matter what he did, the buzzing arousal in his tummy wouldn’t go away. He was trying to stay occupied, to keep himself busy so he could refrain from _getting_ busy.

 

He had something to eat first: coffee and two pizza pops for a late lunch. He scrolled through his Twitter and Tumblr feeds, and had done a load of laundry. But nothing could take away from the growing need he had, the aching feeling in his abdomen distracting his every thought.

 

As he shuffled around the apartment, he’d come across Jack a number of times. Each time he noticed the other man scanning his current state, physically and mentally. He had only tugged on a thin pair of pajama pants that morning so it wasn’t hard for Jack to see whether or not Mark was still holding off, to notice if he was still distressed. Mark did his best to avoid eye contact, not wanting Jack to take satisfaction from the look of sheer longing in his soft brown eyes.

 

Once, Jack had slithered his way close to Mark as he ate his breakfast, making sure to brush against his front, right near his still hard erection as he reached for the coffee pot. He looked back at his lover’s face to see his reaction, smirking as he saw Mark attempt to hide his astonishment. Mark did his best to stay un-phased, but it was getting more difficult the more he felt Jack study him.

 

The second time Jack scooted by him, it was as Mark was going into the bathroom as Jack was coming out. The Irishman had let his hand be at the right level to swipe and lightly grope his crotch as he passed, not even pretending to be subtle anymore. Jack let his palm linger over the protruding arousal, giving it a small squeeze before moving on. This time, Mark let out an exasperated squeak and fell against the doorway, his knees going weak for a moment. He swiftly tried to regain his composure, hiding his face from Jack’s smirking stare. Jack turned to face Mark, the evident smug look on his face indicating he was proud of himself.

 

Mark took note that he was all dressed and ready for the day.

 

“I’m going to walk uptown and stop by the shops to get some groceries, need anything?” Jack spoke casually, biting his lip to prevent his amused smile at the situation. He had exaggerated the word ‘need’ just to remind Mark of his stimulation, as if he had forgotten. Mark gave him a glare, similar to that of a pouting child.

 

“No, thanks.” His voice was chilly, but he knew he couldn’t fool Jack. He was not the one in control here.

 

“Alright, suit yourself. I’ll be back soon,” Jack replied breezily, blowing Mark an exaggerated kiss before heading out of the room and out the front door. Mark had waited until he heard the apartment door slam shut and the lock to turn before he decided the coast was clear.

 

Mark couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to have release. That’s why he promptly headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower to help unwind, per se. He entered the bathroom and reached over to turn the dial to nearly the hottest setting before stripping down out of his pajama bottoms. He placed his glasses on the counter top and stepped under the rain of the shower head, letting out a barely audible moan at the contact of heat on his overly sensitive skin.

 

Hot water beaded down his body as he took a deep breath, running his hand up his torso then around his neck in efforts to spread the warmth across his body. He had about 15 minutes or so to reach orgasm before Jack came home, if he had calculated the route to the shops right. Jack usually took his time strolling uptown, listening to music and enjoying the weather, especially on a nice clear day like today.

 

It didn’t take longer than thirty seconds for Mark to take hold of his straining cock and begin pumping. He wanted so badly to just stroke himself rough and quick, but he knew he needed to work himself up to orgasm for it to be worth it. After being teased and waiting for so long, he had to make his misery count.

 

He did his best to pace himself, slow and even, giving the full length of his shaft equal attention. Each time he rubbed over the sensitive tip he swirled his thumb around, wanting desperately to speed up, but allowed the torture to build up inside him. Each time it got harder to resist, but he fought the urge until he felt he had really earned it. Immediately upping the speed as he saw fit, he felt himself shake at the pleasure that was swelling inside him. Doing his best to stay quiet, he took his bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking on it when he felt an increase in pleasure. He then realized Jack wasn’t home so he didn’t need to hide the mischief he was getting into. It was a lost cause anyway, since within moments he was a loud moaning, whimpering mess as his hand jerked faster against his throbbing cock.

 

Mark raised his forearm and leaned against the shower wall to steady himself. He was turned so that the spray was at his back, warming his skin as he felt the warmth in his belly intensify. All his senses worked together to bring him closer and closer to his impending orgasm. In his mind, he was fantasizing that Jack was hovering above him, entering him slowly, and getting rougher with each thrust. He could hear Jack’s moans of pleasure inside his head, sending little shocks to his core from the image. The thoughts alone made Mark melt as he let out a loud string of words.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Jack, please, more- hhnnngg, I need to-“ he paused as he felt himself being pushed to the very brink of orgasm, pumping faster. He imagined Jack’s naked body bucking into him, filling him deeply with loud moans and grunts. “Fuck! I need you to-“

 

“You need me to what, my sweet?” Jack’s voice echoed through the steamy bathroom. Mark’s eyes shot open just as Jack pulled back the shower curtain. In that moment of shock, Mark turned just far enough for Jack to get a glimpse of the state he was in.

 

Jack let his eyes greedily linger on Mark’s erection that he held flush against his tummy, before making his way up to Mark’s face, giving him a sly smirk. Mark’s face flared in embarrassment, and he pulled the curtain closer to him to hide his naked body from Jack’s hungry gaze. The Irishman waited patiently for Mark to respond, soaking in the glorious moment of catching Mark in the act, seeing him so close to unraveling. His own dick twitched in his pants at the sight of it all.

 

“I, uh, I—“ Mark kept trying to stagger out an explanation as he avoided looking at the younger man’s face. Letting out a huff of air, he composed himself and spoke again. “Are you disappointed?” His tone was soft and concerned, not wanting to upset Jack.

Jack instantly shook his head and stepped forward to brush his hand against Mark’s face.

 

“Of course not,” he assured gently, taking the shower curtain from his partner’s clutched hands and moved it aside, helping Mark to step out. While a bit puzzled and still frazzled, Mark lifted one leg and then the other over the edge of the tub and stood on the bath mat. He reached for his towel while Jack turned the shower knob, and Mark heard the water stop behind him.

 

His expression must have given away his confusion as Jack simply took his damp hand and led him to the adjoining bedroom while offering him a comforting smile. He paused by the foot of bed and let go of his hand. As he took a seat on the mattress, he raised his hand with his palm out, motioning for Mark to stay put where he stood. Jack crossed his legs at the ankle and looked at Mark with a barely contained anticipation.

 

“Please continue, baby,” Jack voiced, giving Mark a seductive look, his eyes hooded in desire. He licked his lips slowly as he stared at his lover’s erection, slowly drifting his eyes over Mark’s naked body before meeting his flustered gaze.

 

Mark wasn’t oblivious to Jack’s voyeurism kink. They’d talked about it before, and it didn’t take long for him to realize he was being put on display to explore Jack’s interest in the kink. Knowing how much it would please Jack for him to finish himself off in front of him, he gave into the urge to grasp his cock in his hand while not breaking eye contact with Jack. He began at a semi-fast pace, needing to work himself back to the edge he was so close to in the shower. He took his other hand and ran it over his chest, rubbing gently over his own nipples for Jack’s benefit as he worked himself in his fisted palm.

 

It didn’t take long, what with all the low whines Jack was making as he watched on, not even having to touch himself. The intense glances at Mark’s body, appreciating how flushed and sensitive it was, only served to give Mark determination to perform for his lover. He noticed the way Jack tried not to squirm too much in response to the little show in front of him, occasionally adjusting in his seat and resisting the urge to reach into his own pants. Mark let out one especially loud, needy moan as his fingers ran over the head of his arousal, and knew it wouldn’t be too long now.

 

“Jack, I’m gonna cum s-soon, ah!” He could feel his muscles tense up, nearly cramping in some areas. He was so, so close that he could feel his body vibrate in desperation.

 

“Just hold on a little longer, kitten. For me. I’ll let you know when you can cum, alright.” Jack hummed deep in his throat, knowing how sadistic he was being. He just needed to watch Mark fall apart just a little longer. All he got in response was a long, frantic whine and a resistant nod. What a sight Mark was when he couldn’t bear to wait any longer.

 

For his own sake, Mark wished he could slow his pace or loosen his grip, but his mind wouldn’t let him. He was too desperate for the friction to stop. His nerves were on edge, his body screaming at him to just finish himself off. He squeezed his eyes shut and blocked out the thoughts of release, trying frantically to will the tingling sensation away. He wouldn’t let go until Jack told him he could, and he had to bite his lip to the point of pain to resist. Only a few strokes later he heard the most glorious words he’d ever heard.

 

“Cum for me now, Mark.”

 

Without missing a beat, Mark stroked his cock faster until he came, sloppily pumping himself through his orgasm as he let out sharp gasps and wails, nearly buckling to his knees in his oversensitive state. His own joyous moans rang through his ears, loud enough to block out anything Jack could have said. As he came down from his high, feeling the pleasing feeling settle in his core, he opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Jack down on his knees in front of him with Mark’s cum speckled all over his face, neck and even his collarbones.

 

He looked up at Mark with wide blue eyes, licking his lips seductively and looking incredibly pleased and satisfied with himself. A gentle smile played on his lips as he stood up facing his breathless lover. Mark saw a twinkle in Jack’s eyes as Jack moved his face closer to his, not minding the mess on his skin.

 

“Mmm, you did so well for me. I’m so proud of you.” Jack praised his lover, adorning Mark’s face with little pecks. “So proud,” he echoed, planting a tender kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark hummed in reply to the fondness and approval he received, adoring the sweet words Jack spoke.

 

“How about we take a proper bath to get all cleaned up, love? I’ll light some candles, play some music, and dim the lights… You deserve to be pampered for holding out for as long as you did,” He grinned, genuinely pleased with his partner.

 

Mark nodded softly, eager to relax with some bubbles. And hopefully get the opportunity to tease Jack back a little…

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, hits, comments etc. are extremely appreciated! If you have any requests don't hesitate to suggest them either! Thank you very much for reading my fic! :)


End file.
